Frozen: Ever After?
by XxAGxX
Summary: Set 2 years after Frozen, Anna and Kristoff were about to get married. They were, until someone interrupts and threats them and Elsa. Elsa, along with a clueless Anna, Kristoff, a curious captain and all them do whatever they can to stop the person. Will they make it back to get married? Will they survive? Will a sacrifice have to be made once again? They don't know themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the New Story! Hope it is better than the last! Review if you think I should continue. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own any of these characters or the movie itself.**_

**Chapter 1: Proposal**

'_I'm going to do it. I'm gonna ask her.'_ He thought.

Kristoff and Anna were visiting the 'Hot Spots' or the places they've gone or past while on their adventures. The last place they visited was Elsa's Ice Palace. There, Anna smiled excitingly at him as he pulled out a small box and went down on one knee.

"Anna, will you-"

**At The Castle**

"Elsa! Elsa! ELSA!" Anna yelled.

Elsa was busy signing the trade agreement of the kingdom of Stornway. She hadn't noticed Anna's yelling until she busted the door to her room.

"EL-SA!" Anna panted.

"Anna!? What is-" Elsa said surprised.

"Guess what happened?!" She giggled.

'_Oh no, did he ask her today? Must be. Might as well hear her say it'_ Elsa thought

"Oh_, Anna_." She began sarcastically. "I don't not have the _slightest_ idea on, What. Just. Happened." She ended in a sarcastic serious tone looking at her in 'Seriously' look.

"Kristoff just asked-"

"-You to marry him, am I correct? I knew already. He asked for my blessing a week ago..." Elsa said with sigh.

"Oh, well yeah. Not much of a surprise, is it…" She said disappointingly.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Well, is that all? I really need to finish signing-"

"What do I do?" Anna asked, interrupting Elsa. "Should I tell him I'm not ready? What?"

"Well, I'm sure a year and a half is enough. You shouldn't be scared. Hans, on the other _han_d," Elsa said exaggerating the Han part in hand. "-was just ridiculous. A day was completely unreasonable. But I trust you on this. I'm pretty sure after you're married, he won't claim he married you just to be king and wants to kill us and so on." Elsa explained.

"Ya _think_?" Anna said sarcastically.

They both laughed.

"So, when is it?" Elsa asked.

"I… Don't _know_." Anna said in sudden realization.

She didn't know. They didn't really talk about it. He just asked her and was cut off by a million yesses. Well, Elsa told her about her trade business and told Anna that they'd talk about it once she's done.

**Olaf**

"Summer! La la la la LAAA!" He sang.

Sven came and sat right in front of him.

"Sven! Hi! What happened?" Olaf shouted

Sven made a couple of grunts.

"What about Kristoff? Oh! Just take me to him and it'll ALL make sense! Let's go!"

**Back with Elsa and Anna**

"So, next week?" Elsa said, thinking that was too soon. "I don't know, Anna. It'll take time to send out the invitations and plan it out properly. I say at least a month." Elsa explained

"A _month_!?" Anna said in shock. "I can't wait that long! Three weeks?"

"No, Anna. A _month_." Elsa corrected.

"It's _**MY**_ wedding. Shouldn't _**I**_ be the one to plan it?" She complained.

"**I**, am the one to bless it, either way, it's your decision whether you want it to be perfect or sloppy." Elsa countered.

"Fine… oooh! Let's invite the kingdom of Corona, the kingdom of Haven, the kingdom of-"

"Okay, Anna, invite who you must. But I really think you should have this conversation with Kristoff."

"I should..."

"Hi! Guys! Watcha doing!" Olaf entered.

"O-Olaf!" Anna said in shock.

"Sven told me something about Kristoff! Now, what was it…"

"Um… uh…" Anna stuttered. She didn't know Olaf knew of the marriage. She hoped he didn't remember. "I think Sven is- I don't know… acting… crazy." Anna ended flatly with an excuse. Sven suddenly gave a 'What?' look.

"Oh, Sven. Too much carrots, huh? Let's play to rid of your craziness!" Olaf said, leading him and a confused Sven out the door.

"Phew, that was close! I thought-"

"OH, RIGHT!" shouted Olaf.

"Olaf! I thought you-"

"Kristoff is not going to be here for a WEEK!" He said excitingly.

Anna froze.

"A-a-a WEEK?! Why the sudden go? I wasn't informed."

"Olaf," Elsa began. "Why are you so excited?"

"Oh, because me and Sven get to play more without that donkey interrupting!" He said, finally leaving.

**Later**

Elsa was finally at peace. She was having fun with her powers, playing with them slightly as she twisted her finger. But a sudden realization hit her. Her sister was going to get married, before her. She would leave her. She'd go live in the mountains. She would hardly visit or spend time with her. She would have adventures without her. She'd have ten million kids. She dreamt that night of the horror that was to become of her marriage. She did NOT like where this was going. She then thought of something. She would sister-napp Anna. They would have fun, alone. The Ice palace was a good idea. They would build snowmen, eat chocolate, and other stuff. By the end of that day, they would return, and all would be normal. Just normal. She would have her queenly duties. Sign papers all day. Deal with problems. Arrange trade. Sleep. Eat. Boring stuff.

"Why did I have to go all _ICE_-crazy?" Elsa moaned as she hid her face in the pillows.

She went to Anna's bedroom door and opened it. Anna was there, snoring loudly as ever. She wasn't a proper princess, but… that's it. She just wasn't proper. Her hair as wild as ever. It was fun to see her sleeping, but rude as well. She closed the door and went back to her own room.

"Why did she _HAVE_ to be engaged? She-she couldn't wait until I was _dead_, could she?"

She went on her bed and put her blankets away. She was better off without it. She went to sleep, and dreamt horribly.

_**How is it? Good so far, or not. Should I continue? Please leave a review! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's a new chap! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

Elsa had thoughts of every bad thing that could happen if Anna married. She had a nightmare in which Anna told her off and told her to stay out of her way, things Anna would never say in real life. She woke up with a frozen bed and left her room. She slowly went to check on Anna, who appeared to be tossing and turning. She let out a small giggle and left her room.

Anna was also having her own nightmare, having to do with all her friends.

_Anna was about to be married, she was face to face with Kristoff, who seemed to be smiling back._

_Do you, Kristoff, take Princess Anna of Arendelle, to be your lawfully wedded wife?_

_I…don't._

_What?_

_Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you._

_Anna froze. Suddenly, Kristoff morphed into a horrible image of Hans who was laughing, with Elsa, Olaf, and even Sven laughing at her._

Anna woke up with a scream. It was mid-morning and nobody seemed to notice. She sighed and thought of him. A week. A WHOLE week. She didn't know if she could last that long. No wonder he had asked her to prepare a big lunch. It was for him to take, _to GO_. She saw Elsa and smiled.

"Hey, Anna. Look. We've prepared a breakfast of your most favorite desserts." Elsa said, gesturing to the feast laid out.

"Thanks, Elsa. This is, this is very nice! We finally get to enjoy things together, don't we?"

"I agree, now, shall we?"

Anna and Elsa went for the chocolate first and slowly ate the rest.

"I'm stuffed! Well, thank you, Elsa! I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure. (_If I'm not dealing with the king, that's for sure_)." Elsa mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No! Nothing, go on, now."

Anna smiled and left. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. But her worries weren't over. A King from a distant land wished to see her. As much as she wanted to avoid it, she couldn't help herself to say no. Elsa sat in the throne that once belonged to her mother. She looked to the side of the throne that belonged to her father. She sighed. If they were still here, she wouldn't have to deal with this, not that she wanted to hand her parents all the work. They probably didn't like all these duties as much as she did. And because of `duties', they had gone on that ship, and never came back. She recalled the conversation she had with Anna some time ago.

"_Elsa, if you really hate all this, why don't, you know, find someone new."_

"_Because, unlike you, I don't wish to find romance all at once. I really don't think it's a good idea."_

"_But… if you marry, you won't be alone, the king does most of the work ya know?"_

"_Oh look, now you just want the poor person to suffer."_

"_NOT what I meant."_

**With Anna**

"I hope Elsa's okay. I mean, she has her problems, and she doesn't even let me help."

"Well, just give Elsa some time." Olaf said.

"Give HER Time!? I gave her a year! Almost two if you think about it!"

"I think I meant to say that I think she's just worried about you."

"Worried? Why would she-"

"You are getting married, or so I've heard right?"

"How do you-"

"I heard Elsa talking to herself and saying terrible things about it and then she said _'Why does Anna have to get married? Sometimes I wish she'd never'_- and that's all I heard." Olaf said, changing his voice to a somewhat girly voice for Elsa's part.

"What? Why would she say that? She said nothing was wrong! She said she was happy for me! Was… she… _lying_?"

Realizing what he'd done and said, Olaf tried to say something in order to save it.

"No, I was just imagining stuff… that's all. Heh." He ended awkwardly.

"I guess I'm going to have a word with her, then. If she's that unhappy, I guess I _won't_ get married then."

"What are you saying?"

As Anna headed to the door, Olaf blocked it.

"What are you doing?"

"I, uh, you can't go past here!"

"Why not?"

"Because I remembered I got a letter…. From… Kristoff!"

"A letter? What does it say?"

"To bring him… more… food."

"Food?! I thought I'd packed a whole lot in there."

"Yeah, but… but he… ate it all."

"The whole thing?! In one DAY!?"

"He got….. hungry?" Olaf improvised as he made stuff up.

"Well, I guess I'll pack stuff. Darn, if Kristoff continues this, I'll have to make constant buffets… I'll go now. Wait, How do I deliver it? Where is he?"

"In… his… house…"

"Olaf, he lives in the Palace." Anna said, now getting doubts.

"I mean, his troll, family! Yeah! That's it."

"Okay then," Anna said as she went to go to the kitchen and order an entire buffet.

Olaf sighed in relief. At least it stalled her from talking to Elsa. Elsa, on the other hand, was still afraid of the King. And Anna. The King said it was VERY important business. But, Anna, was probably the worst situation. She somehow wanted to prevent it from happening. But that would ruin Anna's happiness after years of being alone. She couldn't choose, but she also didn't want to risk it. She thought long and hard. But she was convinced, so she had gone.

**With Anna**

"Oh, and extra carrots because-"

The voice belonged to Olaf, who was strolling past the hall. She quickly snuck up and listened unnoticed.

"Thank GOODNESS Anna bought it. Sheesh, if she had gone to Elsa, she would have been toast!"

Anna gasped. He was using her? Just to prevent her from talking to Elsa? She quickly told the cooks that it was unnecessary and to help themselves if they wished. Having the opportunity to the rich fine food, they dug in. Anna was furious and went immediately to Elsa. She was going to speak with her and that was exactly what she was going to do.

_**How's it going? Is it good? Should I continue? Let me know? Review please, thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for taking such a long time! I had many things to do! I'll add two chapters tomorrow!**_

**Chapter 3: Accident**

"No!, Please! Do NOT Talk to Elsa!

"Why shouldn't I?!" Anna yelled angrily for the first time at Olaf.

"Because, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Anna sighed. She probably didn't. She had never been this mad at Elsa, unless you count the incident with Hans a couple 2 years back. She was probably overreacting.

"Then, why did she say such things?"

"Maybe afraid of losing her sister."

Losing? Why would she lose her? They would still be living together. All would be the same. The only difference is that she was married. That's all.

"Fine, I won't speak of it. BUT! I will most certainly bring it up if she speaks of the topic."

Later

William, the captain of the royal guard, stared lovingly at Anna. He admired the girl since the thaw of the kingdom. Though, he was afraid to admit it in the presence of the queen. He dreamed that one day , he'll be married to her. He was oblivious to her relationship with Kristoff, he didn't even know they were even engaged. However, they were close friends, sort of like best friends. At rough personal times, Anna would go to him sometimes rather than Olaf, Elsa, or even Kristoff. He snapped out of dream world when Anna went up to him.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, I, uh, Just on standing position, nothing more."

"Well, can you help me?"

"Of course! Er, I mean, of course, princess."

"You don't have to call me that, but thanks."

Elsa, who sort of had a rivalry with William, interrupted their conversation.

"Anna! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh, it's just you." Mumbled William

"Elsa!" Anna made a small frown. "I thought you were a little ma-"

"Come on, Anna!" Elsa said, looking at William, "Let's enjoy some chocolate…"

'I'll _kill_ you for this, Elsa!' He thought. He didn't really want to kill her, but she just ruined his plans on becoming close to Anna. He never knew why Elsa didn't like him, It never seemed like a problem, until a week after the thaw. Maybe she was just a little over-protective with her sister. But then again, she had no problem with the 'blonde guy' as he referred to Kristoff by. Whatever the reason, he didn't like her back. They were unlikely, _very_ unlikely friends. It was then that he bumped into Kristoff.

"Oh, I'm am very sorry." William apologized.

"No need, come on Sven, and you too Olaf."

"I'm comin'!" Olaf shouted.

William was never comfortable with the talking snowman. It freaked him out. But a single word of complaint might get him out of his job and frozen into a block. The two royals seemed nice to Kristoff and Olaf, and he would be more than happy to take their place, but that'll never happen. He sighed and went back into his position.

**With Kristoff**

"Hey, Kristoff, what's happening?" Olaf began suspiciously.

"With… what?" Kristoff said unsurely.

"You know, stuff."

"I have no idea on. What. You. Are. Talking. About."

"Whatdoyoumeanyoudon'tknowspillitout!" He said rapidly.

"Woah, speak English please! Now, what did you say?"

"I said-"

"Kristoff!"

"Oh look at that. It's Anna." Olaf said excitingly

"Hey, Olaf, Sven! Um, could you give us a minute?"

"Okay! One…. Two…" Olaf began as he walked away.

Anna giggled, but tried to explain her situation.

"Um, I was meaning to say, that, you know, um-"

She didn't know how to say it. His eyes were full of care and concern as he listened to what she had to say. She couldn't say it. She cared for him deeply, but if Elsa wasn't okay with it, she had to do what she thought she had to do.

"I don't think-"

"Princess Anna! Uh, _Blonde Guy_…" He mumbled. Now that he was here, he couldn't say what he wanted. " I was meaning to ask if you wanted to go out for a walk."

" Oh, and why is that?" Anna asked

"Just to get some fresh air."

Kristoff stared at William, then at Anna. William was smiling affectionately, and she was reciprocating it. He didn't want to believe they cared a whole lot about each other. But deeply, he had a bit of jealously stirring.

"Sure, why not?! See you later then!" Anna said as she walked alongside William.

As she left, it felt as if it wasn't some time ago that he had proposed. He put on a thinking face, and of course, thought of what may be going on. He frowned and went to go find Sven and Olaf.

**Elsa**

"Why? Why am I feeling like this?" Elsa said to herself.

She felt happy for her sister, but didn't want to let her go. After a few minutes, she went looking for Anna. As she went outside, she was informed that she went for a walk in the woods. Probably with Kristoff. She went towards the woods and heard cracking. She looked around, but saw nothing. Nervously something came out and in fear, she sent ice towards the direction. It was Kristoff.

**With Anna**

"So, why did you want to come here?" asked Anna.

William couldn't tell her the real reason. She would probably freak out and hate him. He simply said,

"No reason, what did you do today?"

"Well, it's a long story. Can I ask you something?"

"Should I get married? I mean, Elsa doesn't think so."

William didn't know what to say. Did this mean she wanted to get married? To him?!

"Yes! You should! It'll be the best decision you'll ever make!" said William without hesitation. He was sure she meant being married to him.

"Really?"

"Yes! I mean, depends on the man…"

"Kristoff… I should, shouldn't I? If I say no, he'll be heartbroken…"

All of a sudden, William lost his smile and frowned. The blonde guy? She chose him over himself?

"Oh, him. You shouldn't."

Anna went from a smile to a frown. He just said she should and now no?

"Why-…why not?"

"He's just a commoner who knows nothing of royal life. He talks to a _reindeer_. A _reindeer_, Anna. I'm pretty sure he'll hate it. He'll want to leave the castle. He doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve him. You should marry someone more… suitable. Someone of higher status and not a _'just'_."

Anna was angry. He called him_ just a commoner._

"Excuse me?… just a commoner!? I'm sorry, you are mistaken! He is more than just a commoner! He's lent a hand in many situations, comforted me in many storms, and lent me his shoulder in many depressing moments! He is better than any prince out there! _'Just'_ doesn't describe him… you should go."

William felt like an idiot. But, he didn't want to upset her more than he had.

"Fine."

Anna stayed there with a few tears. She finally realized how much she cared. But Elsa wouldn't appreciate it. Right at that moment, she saw a blue light in the woods. Curious, she followed it.

Elsa

She ran. She was afraid. Anna would kill her if she found out. She had just attacked Kristoff, and right now, he was in pain. She was too shocked to help him. Right now, she was running to the castle, thinking of what she had done.

"Conceal, don't feel. No, love! Love always thaws. Oh, what have I done?"

"Your highness."

"William, not now! Stay away from me! Stay away!"

He was shocked. He hadn't seen this in two years. Something was wrong. Deep inside he wanted to follow her to see what was wrong, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

With Anna.

"Blue? Elsa! It's Elsa! Why is she here?"

She ran to the light that had just faded. It took a while, but stood in horror at what she saw.

"No. No. No, no, no, no! Kristoff! What happened?!"

He was covered in ice that was slowly spreading out. She nudged him many times with no response.

"Elsa… did this? No, she wouldn't!"

"Anna…"

"Kristoff! I thought-"

"Listen, go back. I can handle this."

"Who did this?!"

"Anna-"

"WHO DID THIS?!"

"I don't know…"

She pulled him closer. Sven. She'd get Sven. After wiping her tears, she ran to get Sven, wherever he was. She then ran into him.

"Sven! Come on! Kristoff is hurt. Let's go!"

**Later**

"Where is Elsa!"

"In her chambers, Princess Anna."

Anna wanted to know if it was her doing. Why she did it. She ran upstairs.

"Your highness, what is the matter! Your highness!"

She reached to room where she was reading.

"Elsa! Why didn't you tell me, or, why did you!"

"I-I'm confused." Elsa stated in fear.

"Did you hurt him?!"

Elsa was indeed frightened. Had she found out? She sounded the angriest.

"I'm so sorry! I-I-It was an accident! I swear I did not know! I thought it was some sort of-."

"Why, Elsa, Why!? What did he ever do to you!"

"Anna, it was an accident, I assure you!"

"What's going on?" Kristoff entered, half-concerned, half-in pain.

Anna turned to see him at the door having Sven as his support. Anna wanted to end this once and for all. She sighed before giving him the heartbreaking news.

_**Review Please! Appreciate it if you did!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the new chapter! 2 Chapters today! Review Please!**_

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

**A week later**

He was on the mountain looking down at Arendelle. The fresh breeze caused him to frown. It was just a week ago, but it felt like seconds. He willingly accepted it, if it made her happy. But deep inside, he was in mourning. He would be willing to give up his own happiness for her own, but regretted it. He still remained as close, but it was too awkward to stay. On Elsa's part. She had isolated herself on guilt. She blamed herself for her sister's and Kristoff's unhappiness. Anna never laid a finger on her dinner and even refused chocolate on several occasions. This became apparent to Elsa and later knew what her biggest mistake was. Today, however, was the day Anna never came out and Elsa knew the reason why. Today was the day of her marriage. She looked at the pile of invitations Anna left in her room so she can decorate them.

"This is all my fault." Elsa repeated to herself. "I can't let this go on. They deserve to be with each other. I was selfish, but now I will change all that. They shall be married next week and not a moment later!"

Elsa changed to her usual gown and went to Anna's room.

**Anna**

Anna stayed in her room with sadness. She was hoping today would be the day that would be unforgettable. She looked at the ring on her hand and recalled the day they first met, first kissed, and when he proposed. She hardly saw him anymore, and thought he just forgot about her and left. She began to tear up until she heard a knock.

"Anna, I need to talk to you."

After a long sigh, she opened the door and was surprised to see a smiling Elsa with invitations.

"Elsa? What are you-"

"I am so sorry Anna. About everything. I'll make it up to you!" Elsa said as she laid all the invitations down and laughed. "You'll get the wedding you've always dreamed about!"

Anna then squealed in joy and hugged her sister. She was happy, but frowned.

"Thank you Elsa, but why?"

"I know how important this is for you, so here I am!"

"I don't even know if Kristoff cares about me anymore. He hasn't been here in a week. I wonder if he's okay. Was the ice permanent?"

"No, I cured him after you left the room… crying."

Anna frowned, he must feel miserable.

"Well, let's go get him!"

**Kristoff**

Kristoff was walking towards Arendelle to pick up some carrots for Sven. He practically begged for them. He had enough for a dozen that he got from selling ice. After buying them, he bumped into Anna. They locked eyes for a minute before saying a word.

**Elsa**

Elsa was busy preparing for her sister's wedding that would take place in a week. She forgot about her worries and made sure it was the most unforgettable wedding. She thought of how happy they'd both be at the altar, gazing into each other's eyes, smiling. Elsa frowned. She wanted to have someone who would love her as much as Kristoff loved Anna. She sometimes despised that her sister had her own happiness and she didn't. She sighed before a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Why hello, Queen Elsa."

Elsa dropped her quill and gasped in horror.

"What- Who are you?! What do you want?"

"I've heard of your amazing talents and would like them for myself, so, what do you say?"

That man must really be that stupid if Elsa was just going to give a random stranger her own powers that could be used for evil.

"I say no. Now, please leave at this instant."

"Ha! Like that'd be simple. I'm going to give you a second chance. Take it, or leave it."

"No! I said no and that is final."

"Let me rephrase that. If you do not relinquish your powers to me, I'll kill your brat of a sister, and take over Arendelle. So, yes or no?"

Elsa knew this was a prank, because he looked as powerless as a chicken.

"Hah, you are mistaken! I still say no. You can't do anything. You will not hurt my sister! Please leave, you can do all you want, but you won't do anything."

"Oh, I can do a lot that you don't know." He smirked.

Elsa, in fear sent icicles in his direction, but it just faded away and gave him more power.

"I tried to warn you, Queen Elsa. Regret your words. Because of you, your sister's wedding _will_ be unforgettable. I'll kill her and the person she will be wed to, take over Arendelle, and send you to your worst nightmare. You can stop the wedding and I'll go away. I'll love to see you break your sister's heart. You're welcome, Queen Elsa." He finished before vanishing.

"What have I done? What have I done? This must be a prank. Yeah, it must be. Now, where was I?"

**The next day **

Anna was walking outside the gates when she saw William.

"Anna, I need to speak with you."

"You! What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for last week. I was just-"

"Oh, it's okay. Because you know what? I _will_ marry him. In six days. I invite you to sit in the _front_. Next to _Elsa_." She gloated sarcastically to get him mad.

"Well, I just-"

"Bye!"

William had lost all chances to be with her and was saddened to know so. Anna, anyhow, was out in the marketplace when she bumped into Elsa.

"Anna!" She said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Out for a walk."

"Okay… uh, well, I'm off to plan the rest of the stuff!" She said still having the threat in her head.

"Hey, I'll help!"

"Fine. Let's go!"

Elsa only hoped this was just a simple prank. Because if it wasn't, she would either have Anna and Kristoff killed, Arendelle taken over, herself in utter pain or break her sister's heart at her wedding. She would tell Kristoff. But he'll be heartbroken if he had to say 'I don't' to Anna at the altar or break the news earlier. She would have a plan. After stalling Anna, she'd go tell him. She was glad the king rearranged their meeting for another month. Because she had too many issues at the moment.

**Later**

"Kristoff!" Elsa whispered as Kristoff was feeding a carrot to Sven in the stalls.

"Elsa! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes. Last night, a man came into my room and threatened to kill all of Arendelle and Anna if I didn't give him my powers."

She noticed him tense up as she said Anna's name.

"I said things I shouldn't have, and now, it's either have the consequences or break Anna's heart at the wedding. We need a plan, a way to have everything back to normal without giving him the powers or hurting Arendelle or Anna. This is all my fault."

Kristoff couldn't think of anything, so he decided to do the harsh decision and give up his and Anna's happiness. Elsa rejected to this decision and suggested they go find Pabbie in hopes he had a solution. As they headed to the Valley of The Living Rock, she hoped and prayed he had a solution.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the second chapter of the day! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: Another Journey**

Elsa and Kristoff have just made their way to the trolls in hopes of finding a way to stop the catastrophe. Pabbie gladly welcomed them and asked what they were doing here. Elsa explained the situation. Pabbie said of a gem that can trap the man's evil so he'll be powerless. Unfortunately, it was far in a mountain so dangerous, hardly anyone made it alive. With that they returned home. Elsa dreamt horribly. She saw Anna's dead body and Arendelle's citizen's caged like animals. She woke up screaming.

"Elsa! Elsa, it's okay, it was just a dream." Said Anna.

"Anna, you are not safe. Please stay in the castle at all times."

"No, Elsa. I am not going to stay imprisoned here again. What's happening?"

"You're in danger, but there's a way to stop it. I will stay here and protect you and Kristoff will go and-"

With that Anna left the room in a hurry. She went to see Kristoff, who was packing supplies in his sled.

"Kristoff, where are you going?!"

"Anna, you are in danger. I'm going somewhere where a gem can be our best hope."

"Well, I'm coming with you." Anna said firmly.

"No, you're not. You're going to stay here."

"No! I'm going and nothing you say will stop me from going!'

"Anna, Elsa needs you. She's not going to be able to live with herself if you died. But no one hardly needs me around, so I'm going by myself."

Anna was in shock. Had he just said that nobody needs him? For his own information, Anna needed him very much.

"No one needs you? NO ONE NEEDS YOU!? Kristoff, I need you! Who's going to cheer me up when Elsa is not around or isn't talking to me? Who's going to laugh at all the crazy things I do? Who's going to come with me on all the adventure's there is to come? You, Kristoff, you!"

He was shocked. Had she meant all these things? There was no way he was going to win the argument.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be the one to tell Elsa you were crazy enough to come along."

"Hey GUYS!"

"Olaf?"

"Where are you going? On an adventure? Cool! I wanna go!"

"Fine, but hurry up."

With a pull of the reins, they were gone.

Elsa was pacing back and forth with many thoughts in her head. Anna was in danger. It was her fault that she probably in danger now. To calm herself down, she went to go see Anna.

"Anna? Are you in there? Anna?"

There was no response. She busted the door open to find it empty. It was midnight and she was gone. She then found a note Anna quickly wrote before she left.

_**Dear Elsa,**_

_**Please don't panic. I'll find a way to stop this.**_

_**I'll be back soon, trust me.**_

_**-Anna**_

Elsa heart beat quickened. Anna put herself in more danger. It was her own fault again. She had to find her, but she couldn't go solo. She had an option she was willing to take if it meant saving her sister.

"Me? Why me?"

"William, Anna is in danger. We need to find her."

"She went by herself?"

"No, she went with Kristoff and Sven."

_The blonde guy. It __**HAD**__ to be the blonde guy_. He thought. But he accepted it. They went on horses and left into the woods.

**Meanwhile**

"The wind is starting to pick up." Anna yelled.

The earlier mild weather turned into a blizzard. They found shelter in a small cave.

"So, where are we going? I mean, you never told me."

"The mountain farther than the Northern Mountain. I don't know the name of it."

Anna shivered as she thought of a worried Elsa. Kristoff took notice of this.

"Are you cold?"

"No, just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of losing all you guys. What if we don't make it back? What will Elsa do? What will happen to us?"

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure we'll make it." Kristoff said, not even so sure himself.

"I'm scared." Anna said, leaning on his shoulder and held his hand tightly.

He made a half-smile and looked into her eyes. She eventually stared back into his kind brown eyes. He always knew how to make her smile, even in times like these. This was one of the reasons why she loved him, but never said a word. She drifted into sleep against his arm and he soon slept after. Olaf smiled at the lovely scene and turned to Sven.

"Yeah Sven, I agree!" He said as a got a blanket and wrapped it around them.

**Elsa**

"William, how much farther?"

"Stop whining and we'll be there sooner."

Elsa didn't appreciate his attitude and wondered why he was the captain of the guard in the first place. She ignored his previous comment and focused at the mission at hand. Like before, they were very unlikely friends.

"Where did Anna and Kristoff go?"

"I don't know, I was focusing on protecting a certain queen who asks too many questions."

"Look! Sven's hoof tracks. Follow it!"

They changed to the direction of the hooves, but the weather told them something else.

"We can't go past this blizzard!"

"That is no blizzard! That's me! I can't control it!"

"Love thaws doesn't it?! Think of Anna!"

Elsa was still out of control.

**Meanwhile**

"Anna, Kristoff! Wake up!"

"Hm?" She mumbled as she gripped tighter on Kristoff's arm and nuzzled into his chest. "10 more hours."

"ANNA! Kristoff! Wake up!"

They both awoke and quickly separated in embarrassment in the position they were in.

"Olaf, what happened?!"

"The blizzard is closing in on us! Sven is trying to get us outta here!"

"What!?"

The cave was starting to get covered up with snow. They quickly ran to the exit before it closed them in.

"Sven, Go!"

Sven quickly ran north to reach their destination. He then stopped when they reached a cliff. Kristoff grabbed Anna and tossed her to Sven back along with food and a blanket. When he cut Sven from the sled, he got off.

"Jump Sven!"

Sven successfully reached the other side but Kristoff stayed behind as a way to get Anna to safety. Anna looked back and saw him signal a 'Go, I'll catch up with you guys later' look and gesture. But her eyes widened when he vanished into the snow and wasn't in sight.

"No!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys! Here's the chapter of the day! Enjoy, review please! I wanna hear your thoughts too! If you have an idea, feel free to send it in!**_

**Chapter 6: Just A Dream**

"Nooo!"

Anna awoke to the sound of Sven licking her. She was in the palace, like nothing ever happened.

"Sven… what happened?"

Anna looked around to see herself in her room. It was just a dream. She went to look for Elsa, and found her in her room, just as shocked as she was.

"Elsa!?"

"Anna, I thought you-!"

It was a nightmare caused by the man. He captivated them in the same nightmare. But it was so real…

"Oh, Elsa! I had this dream! And you were there, and I was there and I left on a journey and a gem..."

"But I had the same dream… Oh no!"

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa knew this was a part of his plan. She couldn't tell Anna, or else she'd _really_ go on a dangerous journey that would get them all killed. Anna recalled the dream as it actually happened. She reddened in embarrassment when she remembered being all nice and cozy near…

"Wait, where's Kristoff? It's best if we go find him and ask him about the dream, if he also…had it."

"We should just forget it." Interrupted Elsa. "Don't forget about your wedding next week. We still have a lot to prepare. Please, Anna, just… try and forget."

As a matter of fact, it was unforgettable. She had truly thought she had lost her sister for the second time. And the fact that she had gone with William made it worse. But inside, she could feel as though he wasn't as bad as she thought. With all this brainstorm, she was caught off guard.

"I feel afraid, Elsa."

"You shouldn't, now, help me?"

"Sure."

Elsa couldn't help but remember horrible things in the past. Things she had said to her innocent sister

"Go away, Anna"

"Then leave."

"You have to go!"

And more she couldn't think of. She wanted to make her happy day one of the best in her life.

**Evil Man's Lair**

"I hope Queen Elsa has made her decision. I really want the powers she possesses. If not, I don't mind killing her brat of a sister or taking over her pitiful minor-sized kingdom. Plus, I doubt she'll ruin her sister's hopes and dreams. In just a week, I'll hear her response."

As he got up, he went to go look into the future. His crystal ball was never wrong. No matter how hard you tried to change fate, it always found a way to have its fate. All of a sudden, he stopped. What if he was wrong? What if he lost? In an instant, he prepared for the journey back to Arendelle. After all, if it wasn't for Hans, he would never have found out about her icy powers.

**Anna and Elsa**

"I'm tired. We should take a break." Anna suggested.

"Come on, we barely sent the invitations and ordered the flower arrangements. We have a lot to do and we only have a week!"

"We could have had more." Anna mumbled sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Elsa spoke up.

"I mean, if it weren't for your over-protectiveness, I would have already been married. I could have had more time on my hands! I could-"

"My fault?! Over-protective?! I'm sorry if I was just a tad bit worried-"

"Worried?! You always worry! You left me hanging for thirteen years, Elsa, _thirteen years_ because you _worried._"

"You should be talking! You always worry! Always! You always get us in situations! I had to go into isolation because of you! I had to leave Arendelle because of you! You cause the most pain!"

At that point, Elsa regretted her words, but that was the truth. She apologized and left the room as she left a crying Anna in the room. She never thought she would argue with Anna like that again. She ran to the main room and bumped into Kristoff.

"Elsa, you okay?"

"Please talk to Anna, please!"

With that she ran outside in the courtyard leaving a confused Kristoff. She went out the now open gates and stumbled across William.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"I am so sorry, William. Just, let me be!"

"What's the matter? Queen being not-so-queenly?"

Elsa didn't have time to argue, so she played along. The entire night, she talked with him and she realized how nice he was. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, his smile was enough to melt her sadness, and she realized they were not opposites at all. She had only despised him for the fact of his affection for Anna. She already had her one true love and she didn't want anyone interfering.

At The Same Time

"Please talk to Anna, please!"

With that she ran outside. He was confused, but seeing her reaction and face probably meant she didn't have a good talk with Anna. After shrugging it off, he went to see how Anna was doing.

"Hey, you okay?"

Anna didn't know whether he was blind or just at the verge of cheering her up. "Why wouldn't I be!" She said sarcastically with a couple of sniffs and wiping tears. "I mean having shut doors in your face and people leaving you just like that isn't painful."

"What happened? I've never seen you two that upset, unless you count-"

'I'm perfectly fine, honest…"

"I don't think so… anyway, I had a weird dream last night." He reddened as he recalled. "I could have sworn it was rea-"

"You too, huh? We all had the same dream. Um… So," She stuttered in embarrassment. The emotion, however took over. She began tearing up at all places. "Why did she do it!" She began sobbing hard. "I don't understand! No matter how hard I try I-"

"Shh… it's okay. I gotcha." He said as he pulled her in a hug.

She pulled in closer. She was glad to have met someone as sincere and kind and warm as Kristoff. And to think they were unlikely friends at first. She smiled to realize she would have his comforting and support for the rest of her life.

**POV's, Anyone? Please Review! Tomorrow will be the big day!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, guys! The chapter of the day is finally here! I hope you enjoy reading! Review, Please. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 7: Wedding Catastrophe**

"Oh, Elsa! I'm really excited! But I'm nervous too. How should I feel?"

"Anna, there is nothing to worry about."

Elsa hated her own words. There _was_ something to worry about, but there was no way she was telling Anna of the situation. Anna, now super jumpy, stopped squealing once she saw the worry in Elsa's face.

"Elsa, is something wrong? If there is, let me know."

"No-nothing!"

"Come on, Elsa, let it go."

Elsa froze as she heard those three words. _Let it go. _Letting it go was the problem in the first place. The thing that led her to nearly killing her sister. When she froze her heart. She was now having a storm of thoughts. She remembered all the words she said she had regretted.

_I'm never going back, _

_the past is in the past._

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let it go…._

"I-I-, it's nothing. Now come on, today is your day. Oh look. It's starting. Shall we?"

Anna nodded as she walked alongside Elsa. As they walked in, everyone turned their heads to see the bride. She was indeed beautiful. She had her design similar to her regular outfit, except a little bit puffier, fancier, and white with a bit of maroon. Her hair was tied up in a bun similar to the one she wore at Elsa's coronation. When Elsa put Anna's hand near Kristoff's, she was filled with fear. Kristoff knew the reason why and couldn't help but fill himself with fear. When Anna noticed the unhappiness in his face, she grew worried herself.

"Is-Is something wrong? Are you okay?" She whispered with concern.

He shook his head and smiled. "No, everything is alright. You look beautiful."

He looked at Elsa, who gave him a nod with a concerned face. He nodded in response as he turned to face Anna and the bishop. All of a sudden, they stood face to face at each other while listening, or rather, half-listening to the bishop's words. All they both concentrated on was at each other, at a realization that they were about to get married. Anna's ocean blue eyes met with Kristoff's caramel eyes. She smiled at him and got one in return. He couldn't help but admire her, at how beautiful she was.

"…And with that said, do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle take-"

At that moment, the doors busted open, revealing a man, the same man from before. Anna was afraid and yet angry at the person for once again interrupting her wedding day.

"It's not nice to ruin-"

Before she went on to do something stupid, Kristoff got her arm and pulled her back in back of him, eyes still focused on the man, or sorcerer. Anna didn't interfere and stood in fear, grasping Kristoff's arm.

"Queen Elsa." The sorcerer began. "I see you failed to agree to our terms, I suppose?"

"Elsa, what is he talking about?"

"Anna, I think we should go." He said trying to lead her out of the room. But she didn't budge

"Anna! Please understand! I-"

"Your sister was a very bad, bad girl. She wouldn't share her powers with me. And she didn't ruin your wedding like I thought she would. She'd be willing to give up_ your_ happiness for your sake and the kingdom's. It wouldn't matter to her anyways. Isn't this what you wanted, Queen Elsa?"

"Elsa? Is all this true?" Anna said, now tears forming in her eyes from Elsa's false betrayal. She ignored the part of him wanting her powers.

"No! I was never going to ruin today! Anna, please! I swear! Believe me!"

"Anna, she's saying the truth." Kristoff added.

"Are you in this too? Please tell me you're not using me."

"I'm not, Anna, but she's telling the truth."

Anna wasn't convinced and went towards Elsa. Kristoff tried to go after her, but was held back.

"Princess Anna, you can't interfere. This is your big sister's fight."

At that moment he sent a powerful force at her. Black magic struck her heart.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled

Kristoff ran at her aid and held her in his arms, silently cursing himself for not preventing it.

"I said if you didn't cooperate, I'd kill her."

"You monster! Is she dead!?"

He smirked. "No, at least, not _yet_. The magic consisted of black, dark power that'll crush the heart in a matter of days. You are powerless against it. As for you, I'll put the kingdom in jeopardy. Send you to your worst nightmare. Oh, I almost forgot. The lucky man… poor you. But don't worry, you'll join your princess in no time."

Kristoff tensed, not caring for his own life, but Anna's. He tightened his grip on her and gazed at her like it was the last time he'd be able to, which he thought it was. As the sorcerer began to throw a knife, Elsa froze him chest down. He broke out in a matter of seconds.

"Stop!" She yelled

"Oh, Queen Elsa. I'll be back. Once you see your sister suffer to death, I'll return for you and your kingdom. And you." He said towards Kristoff. "I won't be so easy on you either."

In a second, he was gone. Elsa ran to Kristoff and Anna. She looked at Anna and began to cry. This was once again her fault. Kristoff clenched his fists and turned to Elsa.

"We can still help her… I think."

"Please! How?!"

"The gem can stop him, but Pabbie may know of a way to help Anna."

"I'm so sorry for today, Kristoff. It was supposed to be a happy day for you two… and I ended up messing up, again…"

He sent a sympathetic smile. Inside, he could of held Anna tighter, fearing letting go would let her drift away.

"It's okay… But we really have to go. Right now. And you could really give the guests a sock to scream in. I think they're speechless."

Elsa turned to look at the guests with jaws wide open, fainted, or in silent shock. Yup, being queen was very difficult, but worth doing for Anna's sake. After dealing with the guests, she and Kristoff, once again, prepared for the journey North.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys! Next chapter up and ready to be read! Please Review. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**_

**Chapter 8: Impossible  
**

That next day, Anna awoke in her bed. Except the only difference is she felt a tiny bit of pain in her chest. She tried to recall the events of the day before. The memories were swirling in her head, unable to put the pieces in place.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa? I-I-"

Elsa raced to Anna' side, concerned whether she remembered being struck or anything.

"What-What happened?"

"Your wedding was ruined, I'm so sorry…"

It was then that all the pieces were put into place. She still believed that Elsa was a little responsible. She suddenly tried to get up, but stumbled back into her bed. She made out a frown. Her day was ruined once again. She believed that she'd never get married. Destiny didn't want to make her happy. Elsa, believing she needed time alone left the room on excuse. But the bad thing was Kristoff wasn't back from seeing the trolls. He insisted she and Anna stayed behind, if there was anything to go wrong, they'd be safe. Anna sat there trying to think of all that's happened. Then, Olaf came in.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

"No, Olaf."

"Well I'm sorry. I couldn't do much. I was blocked by people. Sven too."

"It's okay, I just-" Anna stuttered on her words.

The last time Olaf gave her life-saving advice, she was freezing to death. It made her see how blind and oblivious she was on how she didn't notice Kristoff's affection for her. Unknown to her, this was one of those moments where she was slowly dying as well.

"So… you gonna do anything?"

Anna looked up with a thought in mind.

"Yes, yes I am."

**Elsa**

The King was on his way even though he had agreed to postpone it for business purposes. Elsa had bigger problems and now, another addition to the many she had. It was an alliance. Unfortunately, it was in marriage. Elsa did not want a forced marriage and wished to pick her suitor and know him well enough as Anna had done. Elsa imagine how the two even feel in love in the first place. How they met, what they did along the way to herself. It was obviously not love at first sight. But then again, when she unknowingly struck her, he seemed in a hurry to get to her aid. It wasn't fair. Anna was _(at least going to)_ able to marry the person _she_ loved, why can't _she_? She sighed and only hoped for the best. As for Kristoff, she only hoped he had a cure for Anna. She nearly lost her once, she didn't want to lose her again.

"Queen Elsa, The King of-of" Kai re-checks the scroll. "Well, the King!"

"Queen Elsa, you look positively stunning. I'm so sorry I came sooner than expected. Oh, by the way how's your sister. My apologies I couldn't attend her wedding."

'_Way sooner and, well, my sister is in pain and didn't even get married at all'_ is what she wanted to say. But she remained calm and regal as ever.

"It is fine, and my sister… her wedding did not take place…" Elsa trailed off.

"I'm very sorry, so, ahem, you know of why I'm here, I suppose? To discuss our alliance in marriage."

"Yes, I've heard. And why is that if I may ask?"

"Well, I've heard of your cut with your largest trade partner and recently discovered of your low-budgeted crisis. We would be more than happy to combine our successful riches with yourself. I consider it fate that your sister was not wed. She could be wed to my youngest brother who is not much but a year older than the princess."

"Ahem, my sister is happy and in love with the man she was to be wed to. It was just an interruption, that's all. As for your suggestion in our marriage, I'm not sure.."

"Reconsider your unsureness, I believe you won't regret our partnership. I'm curious though as to whom your sister was to be wed to. What prince of what country does he originate from?"

Honestly, Elsa hated talking all regal, especially this guy. He could of just said, _Who is your sister getting married to, just asking._

"Um… He is no prince, actually he is-"

"A commoner? Why is a princess such as herself being wed to a commoner? You can't be serious!" He said in concern.

Elsa narrowed her brows. "Yes, a commoner, and like I said, she is very_, very_ happy and in love with him. I've made up my mind. I decline your offer. Please depart immediately."

"Very well, Queen Elsa. You'll regret declining this offer. See how your pitiful kingdom falls in ruin."

She sighed in relief when he left, but tensed at his last words. Her kingdom is running pretty well-thank you very much. And she was not marrying Anna off to a complete stranger. She laid back and chewed on a chocolate bar.

**Anna**

"Elsa! Elsa?" She yelled.

Elsa stood up in fear as she saw Anna. Looking at all directions, she asked promptly. "What-What are you do-doing here?"

"Elsa, what's wrong? Ow!"

Anna winced in pain as she clutched her chest. The magic was overcoming her. Elsa ran to her side.

"Anna! Oh no… The power… it's…"

"Ugh, Elsa, Er, what p-power?"

"Fine. It's time you knew anyway. During your wedding yesterday, you remembered the man who barged in right?"

Anna nodded.

"Well, he struck you with a black magic that'll slowly crush your heart in a matter of days. Kr-Kristoff is with the trolls right now. He'll find a cure, hopefully. But please, you have to stay here. I can't risk you getting hurt.

"What?! No…"

"It's okay Anna. We'll fix this. We'll get you well and make sure this time, this _time_ for sure, you'll have your happy day."

Anna murmured in doubt. It was then they heard the door bust open.

"What-What happened?!"

"They didn't know..."

_**It was just to get the king idea out of the way and to have another possible enemy and a chapter for today. **_

_**o_o Daily updates, anyone? I'm trying my hardest, I really am. Interested? Review please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! Well, brr, once again! You know the drill! New chap, review, blah, blah, blah!**_

**Chapter 9: Another REAL Journey**

Anna was still confused. What had they meant? Was she really going to die? For reals this time? She became frightened. Elsa was also speechless. No cure? No way to help Anna out of suffering? She became more afraid at the future. A possible future _without_ Anna. Kristoff, however was disappointed at the news he had to give them.

"Are you sure?" Elsa said downhearted.

"Wait. You didn't let me finish." He looked towards Anna, who suddenly had brightened at the sudden turn. He sighed. "There's a mountain, not too far from here, that has the answer."

Everyone was shocked. They all could have sworn this happened in their dream, rather _nightmare_. The sorcerer gave them a hint then. The gem could have indeed stop him, but the answer to Anna's problem lied beyond the North Mountain. They quickly prepared for the journey that lay ahead of them. But this time, they had to be extra careful. They only had a week before Anna's curse took effect.

"Well, will we use the sled? I don't remember using a sled before when we went to find Elsa." Olaf asked.

Kristoff reflected on how the previous journey got his recently paid-off sled burning to the ground. He hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, how else will we travel? I don't trust horses. Plus, I can always get a new one if this one gets destroyed."

Anna grinned sheepishly. It was kind of her fault. She asked something that had been on her mind. "I replaced it, if you don't remember. But wait. I remember this. Like I've seen this somewhere before. Don't you?" Anna asked the very question on all their minds.

"Yeah, I actually do. It was... in"

"Anna, I think you are hallucinating because this has ever happened." Olaf reassured. He turned to a straight faced Kristoff and Elsa making a 'Psh! _This_ girl, right?!

"Well, we better get going. We can't waste another second." Elsa said.

"Wait, will we survive?" Anna mumbled.

Elsa, hearing her _doubting_ sister, stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes, of course we will. I mean, you survived wolves, long distances, a large snowman, and fr-….. freezing…" Elsa hated to think of the curse she had inflicted upon her sister.

"Elsa, it wasn't your fault. It-it was my fault for upsetting you."

Elsa could have fled, sang the song she had sang, and lived lonely forever. But Anna didn't give up on her. She had gone back, gone through all that trouble just for her. She began to tear up. She didn't know what she'd do without her. Kristoff, gazing upon the two sisters, slightly frowned. He knew what was going on, and he envied it. All his life, at least, what he could remember, he had only had Sven, the trolls at times, and the former ice harvesters. The thought had come to him that soon, Sven would have to… he would have to… die. Everything he loved would soon cease to exist, and he would hate those days. But for now, he wanted to enjoy his time with Sven, Anna, and Elsa. If they didn't hurry, Anna would drop from the list. He couldn't bear the thought. He quickly interrupted the sisters.

"Ahem, I think we should get going."

"Oh, right, yes. Let's go. Oh, ow!" Anna winced in pain.

"Anna! We should move and fast, Kristoff! Anna is…"

Kristoff couldn't hear the word. _Didn't_ want to at least. "Right! Come on!"

**Later**

Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven were running out of the gates, intriguing the captain.

'_Anna? Qu- Elsa? Blonde guy? Freaky Snowman? Indescribable Reindeer?_' He thought.

"Where are you guys going?!" He shouted.

"William! You weren't supposed to see this! Well, we could use an extra man to help." Elsa replied.

When Kristoff heard, he slightly turned his head. He, by himself, seemed like enough-thank you very much. William still confused by this, agreed unconsciously.

"Kristoff will navigate, I'll be in the front to clear obstacles, Olaf, be our lookout and William… stay by Anna, keep her safe."

Anna didn't mind at all, but was still angered by his comment a week earlier. Kristoff opened his jaw out wide, but before he can protest, a smirking William passed by.

"You have to admit, as captain of the guard, I'm a bit stronger and trustworthy." William whispered.

Now, Kristoff hated this guy. But was relaxed at the fact Anna sent him a gesture with her pointing at William and looking like she was choking. This was going to be a _LOOOOOOOOOOOONG_ journey.

_**Sorry for no update yesterday. Busy, as usual. This is quite short, I know. But I just had to give you guys an update today. Review, thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for lack of update! This will be a shortish chapter. Please Review and such! Thank you!**_

**Chapter 10: Blizzard**

This was going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG journey. Unknowingly, the kingdom went into a state of panic. The queen and princess were nowhere to be found. Who'd lead them now? The crew had just past Oaken's place and were constantly thinking of how on earth they'd get past the North Mountain. Most people who went past never came back. Or, at least, alive. But _they _weren't _most people_. Olaf was of no help and just kept on talking optimistically or about Summer. Sven almost gave out, carrying 4 people and supplies and Olaf, But keep going just for the sake of Anna. He wouldn't mind carrying Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and a few supplies, but William and supplies he brought along for himself were too much. Kristoff, seeing the agony in Sven's eyes during their camp-out almost went to the captain and force him to leave, but since this was_, (surprisingly)_, under Elsa's suggestion and with Anna in danger, he held back. Elsa worried a bit too much.

"Anna, are you feeling alright?" She asked for about the millionth time.

Anna smiled weakly. "Well, how am I supposed to answer without worrying you? The less you worry, we might be able to make it. If not…well… _oh well_. At least I got to-"

"-No! Anna, we will make it! Now, let's see, here's some sandwiches… should last us a couple of days…" Elsa tried to change the subject. She spent all her childhood, which could have been filled with memories, in her room. Isolated. That would have been a waste if Anna just left her just like that.

"Well, we at the peak of this small mountain…" Kristoff calculated. "If we speed up, we can probably be at least at the North Mountain in a day. Well, that's what happened when we went to find you."

Elsa sheepishly pulled a weak smile. They got there so fast back then, and here they were, _waaaaaaaay _behind. After that, they all went into an awkward silence. William, who hasn't talk since he gloated in Kristoff's ear, was desperate to talk with Anna, but inside, he wanted to have a moment with Elsa. He was interrupted in his thoughts when Anna let out a scream. They needed to move, even if it was minutes after midnight. Sven tried to move as quickly as possible, but couldn't due to weight. Kristoff took notice of this, and was ready to kick William out of the sled and toss all his heavy belongings into his gut. But Elsa stopped him before any real damage was done. She, instead made a snow cloud that can hold their stuff along the way. Sven picked up speed and progress was actually being made. Kristoff looked back occasionally to check on Anna, who was far from OK. William looked over her with his life. And when Anna began to sleep, he tightened his grip on her hand and shoulders. Olaf shouted off,

"You really care about Anna, don't you? Like love." He mentioned too loudly.

Kristoff looked back and was already clenching his fists, but Elsa saved it.

"No, Olaf, that's his job. He used to do this all the time. Whenever the kingdom was in danger. Not love at all."

"Oh…" He said, stretching the word.

Elsa was panicking even more than she was. Panicked enough to send Arendelle in another winter. But she tried to use the words that so long haunted her._ . Conceal, don't feel_

"Hopefully we survive this blizzard!" Kristoff yelled.

Elsa cried out." That's not a blizzard! That's… me!"

Another Déjà vu. This definitely happened in her dream. Because of her state, the snow cloud vanished, dropping all their so needed supplies, especially food.

Anna took notice. "Elsa! Elsa! Stop! You-OW!"

"I can't stop! Oh no!"

"Elsa, stop! You're just making it worse for Anna. Stop!" Kristoff tried.

Her storm was too great. It caused a snow cyclone and the sled was pulled in. Elsa, now realizing what she'd done, stopped and now, they were all separated, in different locations. The sled was destroyed and Anna was nowhere to be found.

" No… Anna! William?! Sven? Olaf? Kristoff!? What have I done? No, no." Elsa started releasing her river of tears. No Anna. No anybody. She was alone, again.

_**I promise, next chapter will be around 1,500 words. I just needed an update out today. Don't hate me. Review?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**New. Chapter. Review. Please. Thanks. Enjoy**_

**Chapter 11: Finding A Way**

Elsa dropped in tears. What had she done? Kristoff was right. She had made things worse and now they were all separated in different directions. She wanted to run and find Anna, but she would just be danger. In fear, she ran to whatever her legs took her.

**Elsewhere**

"Elsa!" She tried to keep up with the light snow around her. "Olaf?!"

All she could see was drops and landscapes of snow. She was slowly moving straight, trying to have a glimpse of her surroundings. She couldn't run due to her condition. Anna could only hope someone was out there or at least close.

"Sven! William?! Kr-kr…" Anna slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

The snow made it worse for her. All she had worn was her casual green wear, not even her winter outfit.

"Anna!" Someone called;

Anna was barely awake to hear the so-audible voice. She hoped this was a sign of help.

"Anna! You okay? Come on, I'll help you."

Anna recognized the voice to belong to Olaf.

"O-Olaf?" She whispered.

"Come on! I think I saw Sven! Careful!"

Anna gently followed the optimistically calm, yet worried Snowman through nothingness. They saw a cave and decided to stay there for the night. The next morning, they continued on. As they walked, Anna was a bit hungry, and thought of all the food they brought, now somewhere on the floor, wasted. She dealt with it through the moments after until Olaf took noticed.

"You hungry?"

Anna nodded weakly.

"Here, I still have this sandwich… you can have it."

Anna unconsciously took it and bit it like a hungry animal. Olaf laughed and tried to continue the conversation.

"So, you scared?"

Anna stopped eating and looked at Olaf. She didn't really think about it. But she can't say she wasn't. She was terrified. Frightened. This wasn't the first time she was in a near-death experience. And yet again Olaf was there, again.

"Terrified. I hope there is still some chance we can get the gem _and_ cure me…"

"We will. You'll see. And then we can go home! You, me, Elsa, Sven, and Kristoff. Oh and that other guy. He looks like he likes you."

Anna chuckled. "Well, that does not matter to me. I very much love-"

"Kristoff!"

Anna blushed. "Well, yeah… Kristoff. Who else?"

"No, Kristoff!"

"I know. What do you mean?"

As Anna kept walking while looking at Olaf, she bumped into something, or _someone._

"Kristoff! Oh, where were you!?" She cried while hugging the life out of him.

"Anna! Are you okay?! 'You hurt!?"

Anna looked up. "No I'm not hurt. I'm Fine. Why wouldn't I-" Anna drifted as she collapsed.

Kristoff caught her while Olaf ran in circles.

"She's running out of time." Kristoff choked.

"But-But I thought she had a week or so!" Olaf said in a worried confusion tone.

"_Had._ Let's go." He gently picked her up and carried her. "If Sven was here this would've been easier. I'm worried. If something happens to him… he… he- he was my best friend… I'm going to look for him along the way."

"Poor Sven! We didn't get to play a lot." Olaf said dejectedly.

"You played with him _all _the time."

"Not enough!"

Kristoff grunted as they walked along the path. They had just passed the place in which they had met Olaf. Olaf commented.

"Ah, _memories_!"

The place was slightly different. The former winter wonderland was now half snow and half grass and flowers. He knew the trolls weren't too far.

**Elsa**

Elsa panted as she continued her running away from her fears. She slowly shed some tears as she recalled the day she hit her head as children, froze her heart, ruin her special day, and cause her another fatal accident. This time, she really couldn't go back. No matter how hard Anna would try to get her to return, she won't listen. As she continued the storm inside, she crossed paths with something.

"Watch where you're going! I'm dangerous! Get-" She looked up and saw William.

"Elsa?" he asked.

"William?" she unknowingly hugged him. "Oh, Anna! I hurt her! Again! Why do I keep doing this?!"

William, now stunned, replied wholeheartedly. "It wasn't you. It was… that guy. Don't blame yourself."

Elsa, who kept on crying saw her ice palace in the distance. "The palace.."

"Palace? What-"

"My ice palace!" She yelled as she went towards that direction.

"Where you going!?"

"There!" She pointed to her beautiful creation. "I'll stay there, this time, forever. I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she said.

He shook his head. Was she really going back to that palace? Isolate herself, be lonely? He couldn't believe it. Elsa was dying inside, but she knew this was her best chance. Before she could advance, William interrupted.

"Really?! You're just going to forget everything and, and live there?! What about Anna?! She's dying! Don't leave…"

Elsa was shocked, but he was right. At that moment, she saw the mountain just beyond the North Mountain. William saw this.

"Well, if you don't want to endanger Anna, let's at least get the gem. I bet snowman and that-"

Elsa made a look. A look that can easily turn him to ice if he rudely insulted Kristoff.

He sighed. "-And Kristoff, are with her. I bet they are fine-"

"Sven!" Elsa cried.

William turned to see the reindeer from before. Sven glared at William before licking Elsa.

"Sven! Have you seen Anna… or Kristoff! Or maybe Olaf?" Elsa said hopefully.

Sven gave a depressed look. His face explained everything. Elsa looked down downheartedly.

"At least we have a source of transportation." William stated with a shrug.

Elsa stopped petting Sven once she heard his comment. Sven was finally back and all he had to say was that they could use him to ride? For his information, reindeers have feelings too. They get tired and exhausted too. Especially the agony he went through carrying William. In anger, she replied.

"I have a source of transportation. Reindeers only carry one."

William gave a_ 'are you serious'_ sarcastic look. Elsa only grinned. Luckily a horse wondered around.

"Thank you, gods." He stated as he went for it.

Elsa giggled and boarded Sven. She liked messing with William. She had to admit he was funny in a serious way. She liked it. Wait what?

"Let's go."

**Meanwhile**

Anna woke up. She found herself with the trolls. She smiled at the thought. In the distance, she saw Kristoff talking with his adopted mother and Pabbie. He looked at her for a second, before running to her side.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"A little…"

"A little worse than I thought." Pabbie commented.

Anna shivered at the thought and Olaf tried to keep her calm.

"Is there any way to help her?" Olaf questioned hopefully.

Pabbie pondered for a moment before reaching for Anna's hand. After a few seconds, he forcefully released his hand from hers. Anna felt afraid.

" What- What's wrong? What happened!?"

"No, this is, It can't be…"

Kristoff, too, felt afraid. "Grand Pabbie! What?!"

"This is way beyond our own powers. This is the work of Vidar…"

"Vi-what?"

"Anna, there is, unfortunately, a chance so slim that you'll survive this curse." Pabbie looked at a very distraught Anna and a hopeless Kristoff. "I'm sorry Kristoff." With that he walked away in hopes of finding a cure within his knowledge.

"I-I" Anna choked on her words.

Kristoff looked down. He hated to see Anna this way. He was back thinking what he thought the thing he thought days earlier. Anna would die, he would no longer see her face, hear her awkward conversations, or hold her again. His face remained emotionless until he got a thought in his mind.

_**Not really 1,500 words, but close and way bigger than the last one! Story may conclude earlier than I thought... Ideas for a possible next story? Possible?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**For the people who have gone this far in the story, I thank you. Well, be sure to review! Very much appreciate it. Enjoy Chapter 12!**_

**Chapter 12: Advantage  
**

He had a thought in mind.

* * *

"So… uh, not to get too personal, but how _DID _you get the powers? Anna didn't have any. Did your parents have powers, or an ancestor maybe? I'm just curious."

Elsa looked away. She didn't know herself. She was told to have it since birth. She just had the ability, that's all, no real reason.

"I-I don't know. I've had it for as long as I can remember. But, I wish I hadn't gotten them."

With an ability so _cool_, William didn't understand how you wouldn't want them. But reflecting on the numerous times the powers led to danger, he understood. The next few moments, they fell into an awkward silence. Sven finally grunted to signify that they were near the mountain.

"There it is. It feels so close, yet it won't be another million miles before we get there." He stated as-a -matter-of-factly.

"Well, when we do get there, I just hope there isn't some obstacles or traps in there to avoid us getting the gem. Anna's life is in danger."

William pondered for a moment before jumping into a conclusion.

"If we do get the thing, does it mean the magic that hit Anna will go away? Since we beat him?"

"You're probably right. More reason to hurry. I hope she's safe right now, or at least have anybody with her."

With that, they sped up in order to get to the mountain.

* * *

Olaf didn't know what to do in the time of distress. He kept on playing with the troll children to keep his mind off the problem at hand.

"Elsa… I need to find Elsa!" Anna said as she tried to lift herself.

Olaf ran to her side. "I don't think that's a good idea. You need to stay here until we find a solution!"

"No, I need to find her. I'd rather die than have her isolate herself from everyone because of her mistakes. I'm going, whether you like it or not."

"You can't! What if you suddenly-"

"I can help myself very well, Olaf."

"I am NOT letting you go! It's dangerous!"

Kristoff suddenly rushed to them. He was breathing very heavily and before he can speak Anna went to leave.

"Wh-where are-are you going?!" He panted.

"To find Elsa!"

Was she mentally insane?! She was dying and her main priority was to find Elsa? He quickly ran to avoid her from doing something she'll regret.

"No, you're not."

"Says who? Why not!?" She snapped.

"Too dangerous, you need to stay here. I found out-"

Anna interrupted "Too dangerous?! I've faced worse! I feel off a 200 foot cliff!"

"Ok, that still doesn't prove anything. Just leave Elsa. She'll-"

"No! I hardly had time with her. Time was lost, for thirteen years, which I didn't spend with her! I never had anyone!" She began to cry. "My parents were rarely there! They died! And it wasn't until _**three**_ years later that we reunited!"

He sighed. "I was alone too."

"You!? No, you had the trolls, Sven! I only had the paintings on the wall!"

"I was alone since I was little. Before I was eight, I was alone. The harvesters were just there to work with, that's it. They never talked to me. It wasn't until I started working with them when I got Sven. Before that, it was just me and whatever was in the woods. At least you had Elsa and your parents _then_, and your parents still were with you until their death. Consider yourself fortunate. I was a kid with practically nothing."

Anna looked down. Maybe she was a bit harsh. But she still wanted to find Elsa, she had a proposition.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I-(*sigh) I'll be careful, but please, let's go find Elsa, and then we can find a cure."

Kristoff already had a source of cure, and it was difficult to obtain. The sorcerer's moat was a secret water to heal all of his doings. Just a cup of the liquid can heal her, but it would be useless unless they had the gem.

"Fine. But along the way, we'll try to find the gem too, understand?"

Anna pulled her hand out and reached out to shake his. "Deal."

* * *

"How much farther, William? Sven looks pretty tired, and I'm on my last carrot that I happen to buy from Oaken…"

He smiled. "Well, we're here."

She looked up. It looked dark and dangerous. There was an opening that led to the inside. As they entered, she gave Sven the last carrot until she heard something headed towards them.

"Elsa! Watch out!"

_**Review? Thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This is very. Very. VERY late. Sorry! Here's new chapter. Enjoy**_

Chapter 13:

"Elsa! Watch out!" He yelled.

Elsa looked at him with confusion until she looked up and saw the falling rocks hurdling down towards her. She stood motionless, gasping for a moment as she looked up in fear. In an attempt to save her, William ran to her, grabbed her, and pushed away from the hard rocks. Luckily, they survived what could have been a fatal blow. Still having Elsa in her arms, he checked to see if the coast was clear. Sven had left, probably to find help, not knowing they were both safe. Elsa stood wide-eyed, looking above at her savior. He looked down with a half-smile. There was something Elsa felt at that moment. They leaned towards each other closing their eyes slowly.

Meanwhile

"So, guys! Um, where exactly are we going?" asked Olaf.

"We-… are going-…. to find-… _Elsa_!" Anna said forcefully as she struggled through the heavy snow.

They continued to trudge through the light snow storm. Anna didn't show signs of pain, but inside, she was dying to sow emotion. She didn't want to worry them and cause them to abandon her mission of finding Elsa.

"I wonder where she is. She could be anywhere, maybe this was a bad idea… I just cause problems everywhere…" she said hopelessly.

Kristoff looked at her, straight-faced. She didn't look like the optimistic fearless girl he fell in love with. She looked like the scared pessimistic person she'd never be. He felt horrible for not protecting her on what would be their unforgettable wedding day. The image of her freezing frozen solid two years ago and when she was struck about a week and a half ago were implanted on his mind.

"Anna-"Kristoff began.

"Watch out, GUYS!" Olaf yelled.

The two turned their heads to see a tree that was about to fall. Anna suddenly went into pain and collapsed onto the floor. Kristoff stood wide-eyed as he didn't know whether to save himself or risk his life in which he could possibly save Anna. Before he can choose, he saw Sven in the distance, running towards him. Another tree was angled to fall on him. Now, it was save Sven, his long-time best friend, or Anna, the person he truly loved that changed his life forever.

Elsewhere

"Hmm… I wonder if I should take Arendelle over now. I yet have to kill that stupid queen and that man. The brat princess must already be dead. Hope they do not figure out that the cure to the curse is-"

"Vidar!"

"Hm?"

"The queen and some man have found the gem, they'll be here anytime soon."

"Why did they create the gem in the first place?! I kept my word! And they betray me with something that can destroy me?"

"What will we do?"

"Just wait… when the queen comes, then we shall rid her, once and for all."

Elsa

The path up the mountain was very awkward. The kiss they had simply put them at odds, and they refused to speak to one another. When they did finally speak, they had found the gem, sparkly blood red and right in front of their eyes. They went for the grab.

"This is it. We found it." Elsa finally spoke.

William got the large mineral and place it in his satchel. When they went out of the cave, they didn't know what to do.

"So… now what?'

"Now what? Well, find the man, defeat him, get the antidote for Anna, give it to her, we win." William said.

That was the problem. Easier said than done. Where was the residence in which the man resided? Where exactly was Anna? They didn't know. But all of a sudden, their problem was solved. They saw a tower in the distance, and some kind of magic emitting from it.

"I suppose it is there?" William suggested out of the moment.

"Uh huh." She said in response.

They went towards that direction. But a few moments after, they wished they had the horse and Sven. It was a long way towards the tower and they had no source of transportation. Elsa, too exhausted, made herself an ice horse. William, who was in shock, complained of why he had to walk and she could freely ride the freaky intimidating horse. In pity, she created a snow horse for himself, and they were off picking lightning speed towards the man's lair.

_**I sincerely apologize. This is very short. And once again, I'm sorry. Next one will be of more action and way longer, I promise. This was just to get an update out. My computer broke… so yeah…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sup, Guys! Another chapter to the many I have now… Oh and before I forget:**_

_**Alana:**__** Actually, that is what I was going for, but you know… with a twist**_

_**Read, review, and enjoy!**_

Chapter 14: Final Destination

Elsa and William had finally gotten the gem that could top the sorcerer once and for all. While on their journey, they had totally forgotten the cure for Anna. The worst part is, they had past the mountain already, or so they thought. Unknown to them, the antidote was in a mountain, the mountain in which the sorcerer lived. Yes, the sorcerer himself had the antidote. Pabbie forgot to tell Kristoff the information because after he said it was in a mountain past the Northern, he dashed out of the valley. They were already close to the sorcerer's place, so they decided to bring him down before they got Anna's cure.

"I don't know. Are you sure Anna won't be dead before we get the antidote? Will we even defeat the man?" Elsa said.

"Let's hope."

With that, they continued on their journey, until they reached the gates to the tower.

**Meanwhile**

He had to think quickly. He didn't know what to do. But he had an idea.

"Sven, MOVE!" He yelled as he went to grab Anna out of the way.

Sven took notice and quickly dodged the falling tree. Kristoff had managed to save Anna, but a part of the bark had landed on his leg. After yelling in pain, he wondered what caused them to fall. In the distance he saw the same exact tower. A fire ball had caused them to fall. Wait. If there were fire balls, that means…

"Heat! It's FIRE!" Olaf yelled.

"Sven come on!"

With that, he grabbed Olaf along with Anna and hopped on Sven. The rest of the trees were falling, and Sven barely managed to escape them all. Kristoff couldn't hold on much. His injured leg couldn't grasp Sven's sides without causing pain. With all the shaking, Olaf fell of Sven.

"Olaf!"

"Don't worry! I could slide!"

"Faster, Sven!"

Sven grunted and picked up speed. They had finally managed to escape the fiery disaster. To let Sven rest, he got himself and Anna off and carried her for the rest of the trip. With all the smoke, Kristoff coughed a few times, managing to stay conscious for Anna's sake.

"Kristoff, you look tired. You Okay?" Olaf said, noticing his coughing and heavy eyelids.

"No… (*Cough*) I'm…fine…" With a little energy left, he put Anna on Sven and passed out.

Elsewhere

"Here we are."

Elsa forcefully opened the gates and went inside. It was dark and very, well, scary. William shivered a bit, running his hands through his brown hair. Elsa looked around before stopping to the sight before her. There was the man, twisting his fingers with dark magic circulating around it.

"I see you've arrived with your dear captain. I know why you're here. And I'm very sorry to say that you'll fail. And your brat sister will die, and you'll have nothing but darkness and isolation."

"No! Just, tell me how to heal her…"

"Relinquish your powers to me, _then_ we'll talk."

_**How do I use the gem, How do I use it?! **_She thought.

Without thinking, she grabbed the gem from William's pocket. Wide-eyed, William tried to stop her. Elsa brought out the gem and faced it to his direction. Nothing happened.

"I don't understand…" Elsa choked.

"You fool! Do you know anything at all?! You need something I'll never have. Sadly, you're too dense to realize to cure to this. Plus, I have the antidote."

"Something you don't have… Wait, you have it? Please, give it to me! I need to save her! I'll- I'll give you my powers…"

"Elsa! No, it's a trick!"

"I can't risk it."

"Exactly! Don't!"

"Nice answer! Now…"

"Elsa! Guard!"

"O-Olaf!?

Olaf came from the opposite direction with Anna, Sven, and Kristoff following afterwards.

"Anna! Are you okay?!" Elsa cried, running towards her direction

"I'm okay, I'm fine." She said weakly.

"Kristoff, what happened to you?!" Elsa said with terror running across her face.

"Just a little accident, but I'm alright."

"Ah, what do we have here? The dying princess with her mountain man and reindeer. Oh, and the annoying snowman. Well, Elsa, tick-tock." He said pointing to the hour glass. "Anna doesn't have much time."

Elsa froze and Anna shivered. Not much time left?

"Elsa, it's best if I-"

"No! Anna, this is my fault. I should be the one to fix this."

Elsa went towards Vidar and took her right hand out, and suddenly, all her power was drained.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled with tears falling as Kristoff held her back. "No… No… NOO!"

Elsa laid on the floor unconscious with her hair turning a darkish brown. Without hesitation, Anna forcefully released herself from Kristoff and ran towards her side moments after. The hour glass was now down to a few minutes. Kristoff eyed the antidote and grabbed it. He ran towards Anna, but then he found his hand frozen solid.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! What made you think I'd keep my word? "

"You got your wish! Why don't you leave us alone!?"

"Because that's not what I do. Now scoot to the side so I can kill that foolish Queen."

William eyed Vidar's hand, which clutched a sword. Elsa finally got up and looked in fear as she saw the sword and was now defenseless without her powers. Anna stood to her side with a frightened face and felt herself slipping away. William and Kristoff exchanged glances and returned nods as they both knew what they had to do. They had to save the ones they loved. Before Vidar could attack and do a single scratch, the two men got in the way and took the stabs themselves. The gem started glowing. Elsa stood to William's side and released rivers of tears.

"No… William, please! Get up! Come on…."

Anna herself went to Kristoff's side and viewed the horrible wound. She covered her mouth and she, herself, cried. She looked in disbelief.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He said weakly.

"No! You're anything but fine! Please, why did you do it?!"

He smiled before falling unconscious.

"No, please! Don't leave… I need you.."

Elsa never knew she'd fall in love, especially with someone like William. And here she was crying over him. She would have continued to cry, until she saw the glowing gem. She quickly grabbed it and held it in front of Vidar.

"No! They found out! An act or rather acts of true love!" He yelled before being encased inside the gem.

"An act of true love… just like back then…"

She turned her attention to William and Kristoff, whose wounds were now healing. She ran to William's side and hugged him tightly. Anna did the same, hugging Kristoff like her life depended on it and kissed him tenderly on the lips. But, unfortunately, the hour glass was completely finished. Anna slipped away in Kristoff's arms.

_**Next chapter will be the last. Sort of like an epilogue. Review, please**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**This is very, VERY VERY VERY **__**VERY**__** late. I am so sorry. I had….issues. But it's here and it's the end. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 15: The End

Elsa ran to her sister's side. She didn't understand. They beat the guy. They went through an adventure. And all for nothing? She didn't believe it. She was gone. And this time, for real. Elsa didn't notice the river of tears she let out. Olaf went over.

"Anna? Elsa, what happened?'

Elsa turned to face the oblivious snowman. Wasn't it obvious?

"Isn't it obvious? She's dead! And it's all because of me!" She choked as she continued to cry.

Kristoff smiled. Elsa, hearing his chuckle, turned to face him. She had an angry face.

"Did you just laugh?! Why?! Can't you see!? Do you_ not_ care about Anna!? Because-"

"Ahem. I kind of have the antidote right here." He said as he handed it to her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She said.

"Pure entertainment." He said with a laugh following as Elsa glared at him.

She tried pouring the antidote down her throat. But nothing happened. They were all confused. All of a sudden, another man came into the room.

"So you have beaten Vidar… I thank you."

"Huh? Who are you?" Olaf questioned.

"I'm nobody special, but I've been under his imprisonment for fifteen years now. It was my duty to inform him if anything occurred. And I have a solution to you your problem."

They all looked at each other and gave the man a 'I don't know if I trust you…' look.

"If you don't believe me, well, suit yourself."

"NO! Please, help…"

"Alright, the antidote won't work unless it is glowing… and it only glows if-"

Elsa listened to the long instruction of words the man had to offer and it worked to her surprise. She hugged the life out of her. Anna was confused and was assured nothing was wrong. They returned to Arendelle.

"So, now what?" William said.

"Now, we are going to enjoy the rest of the week as much as we can!" Olaf yelled.

"William, I-I just wanted, to- to thank you. For everything." Elsa said with a blush.

"No problem, if you ever need anything, just let me know." He said.

After smiling, they leaned into a kiss. Anna giggled excitingly.

"Woah, what's your problem?" Kristoff asked, noticing the sudden excitement in Anna.

"Elsa… she's in love. She finally found someone." She said with a loving smile.

After seeing the scene, Kristoff made an 'Ew' face before answering.

"I guess she did." He said, looking away.

"Wait, what's _your_ problem?" Anna said, noticing the look on his face.

"Well, I don't want to see Elsa kissing someone! It's… weird…"

Anna gave him a tug in the arm. "Like you've never done it." She said smiling.

He smiled, he had lost the argument, once again. He had the urge to kiss her, right then and there. But he would have proven her point.

"Alright, you got me. Now what?"

"Well, we_ are_ missing something…."

"And what is that?"

She smiled wide and he finally knew what she was talking about.

"Oh…"

**A week later**

Elsa was putting the finishing touches for the wedding. It had been her own idea to do it outside, because Anna spent thirteen years _inside. _She couldn't be happier. She finally had her special someone and her little sister's big day finally arrived and hopefully, with no interruptions. She had nothing else to fear. Everything was absolutely ice and more ice. Anna liked the idea. Kristoff, well, ice was his life. Except in the times when it was dangerous.

"You almost done?"

"Uh huh." Elsa said still working.

"It's all beautiful, thank you Elsa." Anna said with a hug following.

"This is all for you, and just know that I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. When will you get married?" Anna said with chuckle.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Not tomorrow or in a few hours, Ms_. I got engaged to someone I met for a few hours. _I'm glad you took your time with Kristoff."

Anna giggled and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I-I-I just hope today is as good as I think it'll be. I'm super excited! I can't control myself!" Her giggling excited self suddenly put an over-exaggerated look of worry. "Oh, wait. I'm nervous too. What do I feel?"

"It's okay to feel nervous. I mean, I'm sure Kristoff is feeling the same way."

"Kristoff?!" Anna said in a doubtful tone. "Ha! _Psh!_ I don't think so! I mean, he's the most toughest, bravest-"

**Elsewhere**

"-sweatiest and nervous person in the world! Sven! What if something happens?! I-I don't know what to do!" Kristoff said in panic.

Sven grunted.

"I am not overreacting! I bet Anna's excited and jumping up and down! I don't understand her sometimes…"

Sven grunted some more. Kristoff sighed. Once he saw the people headed towards the castle, he got up and prepared the ride there. He, of course had to dodge the hundreds of people greeting him and who were in his way. But he made in to the outdoor altar. William was on his right.

"Don't worry, it's just the beginning, not the end of the world." He chuckled.

"Try marrying an insane princess."

William only laughed at his reply. The music had only begun. Olaf waddled down the carpet happily throwing petals, laughing at jumping while doing so. When he finally got to Kristoff, he whispered.

"Hey, it's okay! But if you don't love her, then-"

"I do, Olaf."

Then Anna came along with Elsa. She was beautiful and elegant. She was still, of course, the bubbly optimistic energetic girl, yet she looked s regal as Elsa. Her dress was as before, but with a few snowflake designs added. When she reached the altar, Elsa looked at Kristoff.

"My father, unfortunately, never lived to see Anna marry. He would have congratulated you, saying to keep Anna happy with no threat. But, I am not my father. I am happy for you both, but if you do anything, _anything_ at ALL to hurt her, you'll be frozen to a block and sent to the Southern Isles, do you understand?" Elsa said all calm and regal.

Kristoff gulped. He did not want to get on Elsa's bad side. But he agreed.

"Yes, Elsa." He choked. This brought Anna to laughter.

"Now, well, let us begin…" the bishop began.

Suddenly, the bishop was pulled away from his position. The troll priest took his place and began the vows. Anna laughed while Kristoff helped the poor priest up.

"Ahem, do you Anna take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-"

"Yes! I mean, I do." Anna corrected.

"And do you Kristoff take Anna to be your trollfully wedded wife? In sickness and all those other things weddings say?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes as he grabbed Anna's hands. "I do."

"Okay! May I have the rings?"

Olaf replied a yes and looks around to find them. After a few minutes he hands them over to Anna and Kristoff. "I knew this was gonna happen since I first met you guys!"

After Anna and Kristoff exchanged rings, the troll priest went on.

"By the powers- real powers- vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

By the end of those words, Anna practically jumped on him, kissing him like her life depended on it. Everyone clapped. Anna threw the bouquet. Olaf wanted to catch it, but Elsa cheatingly caught them with her powers. With that she embraced William as she watched her sister's happiness level above average. She herself was happy.

* * *

After the celebration ended, Kristoff and Anna went to visit his troll family. The entire troll family were overjoyed, especially Bulda and Cliff. Pabbie called them over. Apparently Olaf came as a stowaway.

"Listen, you two. Your future will be bright and filled with happiness. But there will, of course, be the times of sorrow and tragedy."

He placed his hands around a crystal ball and displayed an image of the future. Kristoff jaw opened super wide and Anna just smiled and closed his mouth. Olaf couldn't take it anymore and went to their side.

"Wow! Is that you and Kristoff when you were little?" he asked out loud.

Anna turned to him and went down to his level. "No, Olaf. That's-"

**The end everybody. Again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for updating super late! I needed a replacement computer, so yeah. Thanks for reading guys! If you have any suggestions, just let me know. I might do another story. I am 38% sure I will. But I don't know. It depends. Again, thank you for reading.**


End file.
